Survival One oh One
by Azraelya
Summary: The wonderful tent scene from "Eclipse." Jacob realizes perhaps there are ways to get passed a mind-reading vampire boyfriend when the rare opportunity of being snuggled up with Bella in a sleeping bag presents itself.
1. Lesson One: Body Heat

I can't believe it, but I've jumped onto the Twilight bandwagon -_- The prospect for writing fanfics again with this dynamic of characters was too much to resist. I started reading every Jacob/Bella story I could find, and decided there weren't just quite enough, so I decided to try my hand a little. Of course one of the most inspiring scenes is from Eclipse, the infamous tent scene.

I decided that scene should have gone a little bit differently as well... Enjoy!

**-------**

**Survival One-Oh-One.**

Bella POV

"N-n-n-o I-I'm f-f-f-ine," I insisted, my blue lips chattering over each excruciating, lying syllable. Jacob ignored my frosty lie, unzipping the sleeping bag and sidling inside of the nonexistent space. The drastic difference in temperature caused another shudder to quiver through my body and I was suddenly grateful for his decision. I was suddenly a frostbitten moth, clinging desperately to the enormous living flame that embraced me.

"Jeez, you're freezing, Bella," he complained.

"S-s-s-sorry," I stuttered.

"Just relax," he murmured, his warm hands splaying across my back, spreading a much needed heat through my body. "Of course, you'd warm up quicker if you took your clothes off."

Edward growled angrily.

"It's a simple fact... survival one-oh-one," Jacob stated smugly.

The thought was moderately appealing at the moment, for the simple fact that I was still freezing; the thought of being naked and sinking into a bathtub of steaming water made me sigh with longing. Instead, I decided to sink into the warmth that was Jacob, pressing every extremity to his warm body, sliding up the hem of his sweatpants with my feet to dig my toes into his calves. He hissed at the cold pricks, but kept his verbal complaining to a minimum.

"Just relax, honey," he repeated. "I'll have you nice and warm soon enough... so warm you'll be all hot and sweating by the time I'm done."

"That's really quite enough," Edward cut in sharply.

I felt Jacob's chest vibrate with his laughter. "Jealous are we? Jealous you can't ever do this for her?" he pressed a little relentlessly.

I decided to remain silent and let my eyes stay drifted shut; this seemed like a conversation I shouldn't get involved in.

To my surprise, Edward didn't reply. "Huhn, I thought so," Jacob murmured.

The shivers stopped racking through my body quite so violently, and his fingers were now rubbing small circular patterns against my lower back. It felt lovely, and I drifted calmly into a greater level of comfort. I pressed my lips subconsciously against his chest to return some warmth to them, and I felt him tense under the unintended kiss. I pressed forward a bit more so my frozen nose would receive the same comfort. I rubbed my face back and forth, like a child rubbing its snotty nose onto the sleeve of a coat. It felt so good to feel the warmth return to my face, but I had no idea how much warmth I was giving back to Jacob..

------

Jacob POV

Fuck, I couldn't dream of a better situation, zipped up with Bella in a sleeping bag that forced us to be as close together as possible; nothing could make this situation better if it weren't for that bloodsucker staring at us in the corner. Without thinking, I placed a soft kiss to her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

"If it weren't for the fact that you were keeping her warm right now, I swear I would tear you from that sleeping bag and rip you to shreds," the leech growled. "Don't _touch_ her anymore than you have to."

"Sure, sure," I appeased in a mutter. Bella shifted in my arms, wiggling her body so that she could face away from me, her slowly warming back now absorbing the full brunt of my heat as she pressed it against my chest. I resettled my head on top of hers, greatly preferring this position as I got to truly hold her. Spooning, as it was called.

I chanced a quick glance at Edward, and my eyes locked briefly on his tightened-jaw grimace. "So jealous," I mused outloud. "So jealous at the fact that she might just choose me, the one who can make her warm and happy."

Edward smiled, though it was clearly forced. "Oh, little pup, how wrong you are. You may be able to provide her heat in this one instance, but I will be keeping her warm and happy in the place that it counts most: her heart."

He had me there, and I conceded to silence for the moment. "Whatever," I mumbled.

"Enjoy this moment, since there won't be any like it for you ever again," Edward mused, though it sounded to me more like a comforting reminder to himself.

Fuck it, he was right. This was realistically probably the last time I would hold my beautiful Bella like this ever again. I might as well enjoy it. I thought of her pretty face that was turned from me, and how much I wanted her to ask me to kiss her. In the confines of the bulky sleeping bag, I unfurled my hand and let it splay across her midriff. I closed my eyes and felt my heartbeat quicken slightly, excitement coursing through me as my fingers grazed across the hem of her shirt. Skin on skin contact really was a more efficient way of preserving and creating body heat, I reminded myself matter-of-factly. I grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up just slightly, just enough so I could graze a tentative finger across her bare stomach. I felt her tense slightly, and I couldn't tell if it was from the additional heat or if she was awake. I didn't care right now. I pushed my limits and splayed my entire hand across her midriff, rubbing as if she was a child with a tummy ache. She shivered, but I would have sworn on anything it had nothing to do with the temperature; I was almost positive she was awake.

I allowed my hand to slide up just a little further, and I could feel the swell of her breast just a breadth above my fingers. God, I wanted to touch her.. I wanted to give her that heat and warmth and wonder and make her scream my name all the while. I imagined her naked, I imagined her under me, lips parted, breath shallow and hot on my face, kissing trail after trail down her throat to her breasts... I imagined her on her knees, me straddling behind her, grabbing her ass and slamming into her as hard as I could while she gripped the bedsheets..

"Enough of that," Edward snarled angrily. My hand froze in its movement, my fingers barely skimming the curve of her bosom; surely he was going to attack me for discovering that I was 'touching' her. "Honestly, it's like you're shouting you fantasies at me," he continued in a grumble. "How typical for a _dog_ to imagine having sex in _that_ position," he muttered with disgust.

I froze with a muted excitement. He couldn't see what I was _doing_, not with the sleeping bag... he could only see what I was _thinking_. If I didn't think about what I was doing... if I focused on a fantasy about Bella, rather than what I was _actually_ doing to Bella... I licked my lips with apprehension. Not out of fear of the bloodsucking leech in the corner, but out of exhilaration at the thought of exploring how far I could push my limits with this once-in-a-life-time opportunity...

_To Be Continued!_

---

Let me know whatya think so far! It's been a while since I've written any fanfics; I'm hoping I haven't lost my touch :)


	2. Lesson Two: How to Start a Fire

Wow, so many reviews so soon! Thank you all very much =) It definitely inspired me to keep going right away :) Please review, and let me know if I should continue. I decided to make this chapter long and finish out this particular scene, I have no idea if I should do more so I'll let you guys decide. Extra lemons freshly squeezed!

**Survival One-oh-one.**

_Lesson Two: How to Start a Fire._

_---  
_

Bella POV

I tried to remain motionless as I felt the searing warmth of Jacob's fingers pressing their way softly up my stomach. What exactly was he doing...? I felt the tips of his fingers begin to graze up toward my chest, and a strange warmth that had nothing to do with his innate body temperature drizzled through me. It was a familiar warmth,and I tried to remember: I began to feel this way every time Edward would kiss me for just a few moments too long, but it was always halted by his need for restraint and inability to ever go any further.

"Enough of that," I heard Edward growl angrily. I held my breath in fear. Was he going to kill Jacob, right here and now? Would he be angry with me for not vocalizing my disapproval? "Honestly, it's like you're shouting you fantasies at me," Edward continued in disapproval towards Jacob. "How typical for a _dog_ to imagine having sex in _that_ position."

Ahh. He was reading Jacob's mind. Not his actions. So then... I would have hit Jacob if not for giving away my guise of sleep. How dare he imagine me in such a filthy way! _Doggy style_... I could almost appreciate the irony, if it weren't for my disgust. Almost.

I felt Jacob's breath quicken, warm wisps of it trembling into my hair at an accelerated rate. As if Edward's words were a subconscious consent, his hand made the bold move of closing the distance and fully cupped my breast. I should have felt offended at being groped, by this _teenage boy;_ I should have slapped him or at least inconspicuously nudged his hand away.

But as the mere tips of his fingers began brushing across my nipple, I realized what that familiar warmth was, spreading through me with a rapidity I wasn't accustomed to.

I was aroused.

---

Jacob POV

I licked my lips, a few strands of Bella's hair getting caught in my mouth. I imaged licking her nipples instead, sucking on those beautiful hardened pink buds. I focused hard on my fantasy, while I ran my fingers in small circles across the very tip of her breast. I knew at any minute, she was going to push me away, make a scene that would alert her leech of a boyfriend to rescue her from the mongrel that was molesting her....

But instead, I felt her ass push back against my crotch, moving impossibly closer into my body. I groaned in approval, keeping my eyes squeezed shut and my thoughts focused on fucking her to keep the bloodsucker preoccupied with being angry at my thoughts instead of knowing my actions. Being so close to her warming little body made all of my blood travel in one direction only; I responded to her involuntary movement by pressing forward, pushing my hard cock against her and giving her nipple a gentle squeeze. This seemed like make it or break it.... was she gunna bolt out of the sleeping bag and cling to Edward, or would she give in to this one little moment, this one little glimpse of what she was missing?

I felt her body jerk back against me again as I squeezed her nipple a little harder, and I couldn't help but smirk at the realization that she had chosen the latter.

I chanced a quick glance at the bloodsucker, who was humming some ridiculous tune, and to my slight surprise his eyes were closed. Maybe my fantasies were bugging him and he was trying to tune them out? I don't know. I didn't care anymore. Testing my luck, I focused intently on my fantasy and snuck a quick kiss to Bella's neck, and was rewarded with her body shivering against me. I began rocking against her, simulating what I wished I was doing, pressing my aching cock harder and harder against her ass. I wished Edward had been dumb enough to let us get naked for the additional body heat... fuck, I wished more than anything I was holding her beautiful naked body, and in this perfect position I could just slide right in... couldn't I...?

I moved my other hand down to the waistline of her baggy sweatpants, eternally grateful for the oversized nature of the annoying material that separated us. Licking my lips quickly, I thought about her bent over the side of my Rabbit, gripping the frame while I rammed into her wildly. Edward continued humming his stupid little tune, hopefully oblivious to what I was about to do...

---

Bella's POV

What was he doing! That was it, he as going way too far... I could indulge the horny nature of a teenage boy for just so lo....

Any thoughts I had stopped dead in their tracks as his hand slid smoothly down my pants. My heartbeat quickened tenfold, and suddenly that warmth of arousal was an unquenchable fire that previous to this I hadn't even known existed. I wanted to stop him, I wanted to hit him, but... this feeling... this amazing feeling...

If Edward's kisses were a taste of a drug, then it seemed right now like Jacob was going to be my overdose.

I felt Jacob's hardness press against my backside almost rhythmically now, small cautious movements, his breath coming out in shortened puffs against the back of my neck that merely heightened my arousal. I was trying so hard not to moan, not to make any noise, not to alert Edward...

"Oh!" My eyes flew open with a start, startled by my own voice in the quiet of the tent and terrified at the realization I had screamed. But his hand..!

And I had no chance to think of anymore as Edward was suddenly at my side, concern in his liquid topaz eyes.

---

Edward POV

I knelt beside her quickly, and her eyes met mine with a widened stupor. "What's wrong, love?" I asked softly.

"B-bad dream," she stuttered out quickly, shaking her head. "Bad dream," she repeated, offering me a shaky smile.

"Ah." I sighed, stroking a tendril of her hair away from her forehead. Resting my hand against her cheek, she winced slightly. I wish I could read her mind as easily as I could of the wolf howling his thoughts next to her. But as I stroked the soft skin and she tensed away again, just a fraction, I realized it was from my body temperature, or lack thereof. She was amazingly warm now, and any contact I gave her would merely siphon this at the moment. I clenched my jaw to keep my guilt in check, and offered her a waning smile.

Something was different about her smell, I could tell this close; it smelled possibly stronger and more alluring than anytime before.... but perhaps it was my my mind and my jealousy at not being able to hold her that tricked me into desiring her even further. It was impossible to tell for sure; her scent was muddled by the mongrel that lay tangled against her, providing her the warmth I could not.

I flickered a glance in his direction, and though his eyes were closed, I could see the dubious frown hinting his expression from my close proximity. I snorted quietly to myself, but decided not to infringe on her warmth any further. I returned to the corner, crossing my arms and closing my eyes. How I loved to watch my Bella sleep, but tonight, to see her wrapped up in the arms of a wolf... of Jacob... there were some moments in this life I wished to forget. I contended myself with the resuscitation of her lullaby, refusing to listen anymore than necessary to Jacob's pestering thoughts and fantasies about defiling Bella. A young horny pup can dream, I conceded. I couldn't rob him of that in this one moment that allowed him an intimacy with his unrequited love.

---

Jacob POV

Shit that was close... but I didn't care. I made her moan, I made my Bella scream with a mere flick of my finger, so to speak. I kept my hand comfortably down her pants, stroking the wisps of pubic hair, glazing the tips over with her juices while Edward was crouched next to us. She was so fucking wet, so beautifully and wonderfully and perfectly wet from _me_, not from some cold leech but from _me_. I tested this wetness easily by tracing my finger down until it slid wonderfully across her peaking arousal, her swollen clit. That was what had made her scream just seconds ago. I applauded her mentally for keeping her composure, telling the bloodsucker it was a bad dream. More like a wet dream, I clarified to myself haughtily. Had this chick never touched herself before? I was willing to bet she hadn't. In fact, I was willing to bet she'd never even had an orgasm before....

Before tonight, that is.

The thought of me being the instrument to Bella's first orgasm made me quiver with an exhilaration I had to fight to contain. Calm down, calm down...

After the leech returned to his corner of defeat (ha! Serves you right, sucker!), I continued rubbing my fingers in small, firm circles. Her ass was practically quivering against me, begging for a closeness I wished so fucking badly I could give her. I wanted to be inside of her, but if she gasped out just from me touching her clit, I couldn't chance the screams of pleasure that would rip from her lungs if I fucked her right now.

I groaned inwardly. God, I wanted to fuck her right now. More than anything. So I continued to imagine it, just in case the leech was still listening to my thoughts. He seemed pretty content humming to himself like an idiot, but better safe than sorry.

I couldn't focus on what I was doing, and maybe that's why it made this whole thing seem so much easier. I didn't think, I just acted, and it was this natural precision of movement that probably made me look hella experienced. I kept rubbing her clit, my fingers soaked with her wetness, I could tell she was practically holding her breath, probably biting her sweet little tongue to keep from screaming again. I could tell she was close. I could tell she was going to crash soon, thrash against me and moan out a long guttural sigh of pleasure that would give us away... maybe Edward would just interpret it as a sex dream...

But she was my girl, _my_ fucking girl, and she held her composure.

---

Bella POV

Even if Edward could read my mind, there would be no thoughts left to read. All I could see were colors and shapes and intangible things as Jacob's hand kept moving against me, kept that warmth building and building til I was sure I was going to explode. I held my breath as I got impossibly higher and higher, intoxicated and rolling up a hill that never went down..

And then, it did.

A rolling wave crashed through me, and I bit my tongue so hard I prayed I hadn't made it bleed. My body shook with involuntary shudders, and Jacob merely squeezed his less occupied arm around me tighter. He held me all the way against him as my very first orgasm shook through me, and I released my breath in small, shaky puffs. I gripped his arm and pressed my lips against his skin, breathing out against it to muffle any sound I might make. He kept rubbing, though slower, but it was too sensitive and I tried to wiggle away from the feeling. He stopped his ministrations, rubbing the excess wetness that dripped from his fingers across my stomach, and I cringed at this. I guess I understood; he couldn't very well pull out his hand and have it covered in....well, me. I felt him duck his head behind my neck, as if to conceal it, and he quickly reached that hand up to his lips, tasting the lingerance. I shivered again, and pressed into him, suddenly self conscious at his scrutiny of how I tasted. When he didn't get the hint, I wriggled my body so that I turned over in his arms, my face pressed once again against his firm chest. I wanted to kiss him, but it seemed far too risky...

He didn't seem to think so.

---

Jacob POV

I nudged my forehead against hers, forcing her face to be slightly more parallel with my own. I pressed my lips to hers and her trembling body froze with incredulity out of my boldness. I opened my mouth against her lips, forcing them to separate for me. I licked against the line of her mouth, sliding my tongue against hers, daring her to make a noise, challenging her to give us away. But my good little girl kept quiet, tentatively kissing me back, applying the slightest bit of pressure to keep me happy.

Her hands slid from their position against my bare chest down my torso, hesitating at my sweatpants. My eyebrows raised on their own accord, truly surprised. Where did this new found courage come from? I decided not to question it too much, smiling at her trembling hand's hesitation.

My amusement hitched in my throat as her hand slipped down the waistline of my pants, making a quick gliding feel over my pubic hair, and I felt each trembling finger wrap around my cock. Her warm, nervous breath washed over my face, and I kissed her harder.

---

Bella POV

It was so big.

That was the first thought that entered my mind as I touched him. I was nervous, a thousand percent inexperienced and had no fucking idea what I was doing.

Jacob kissed me harder, his teeth grazing carefully over my lower lip. I tightened my finger's grip, giving him a slow but firm stroke. I peeked through my eyelashes to look at his face, and it was hard to stand his beauty. I swept my thumb curiously across the very tip, and it glided easily. I continued this action, rubbing the unexpected slippery wetness all over the head of his penis. I started stroking him again, nonrhythmic and slow, not sure if I was doing it right but newly aroused at being so _intimate_.

I kept stroking and it seemed to swell impossibly larger, and my hand was suddenly coated with the warmth of his release.

Well, I guess I had been doing it right, I mused to myself.

---

Jacob POV

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, _I had to think of nothing, of everything, of anything but the fact that I was shooting my load all over my Bella's hand. She kept stroking me after I came, and I bit her lip hard as an indicator for her to stop. She got the hint and quickly released my dick from her grasp, her hand lingering in my pants, unsure of what to do. She settled with rubbing her dampened hand along the inside lining of my sweatpants, 'cleaning' it off. She withdrew her hand, wrapping her arm as much as she could around my lower back. She broke our kiss that had seemed to last for eternity, bringing her lips momentarily to my hear. "_Sleep_," she all but breathed the word out. "_You need to sleep_."

I gave a slight nod, wrapping my arms all the way around her, crushing her petite frame against me. She was right, unfortunately. I'd pushed my luck pretty fuckin' far, but if I didn't get some sleep, I'd be useless at the battle tomorrow. I held my beautiful Bella, and felt her relax completely, and knew sleep had claimed her exhausted body within moments. I rested my chin in her soft hair and followed suit immediately.

_To Be Continued...maybe?_

_---  
_

As always, **please review** and let me know if it's worth continuing. This was as far as I had planned for the story, but if enough people are diggin' it, I could keep going! ^_~


End file.
